


Day After, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Skinner think about last night. Stuff happens, like schmoop and sex.





	Day After, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Day After by Blue Mohairbear

TITLE: THE DAY AFTER  
AUTHOR: Blue Mohairbear  
BETA: rac  
FANDOM: X-FILES  
PAIRING: Mulder/Skinner  
RATING: NC-17  
FEEDBACK:   
WEBSITE: http://www.squidge.org/3wstop  
SERIES: no  
ARCHIVING: yes, anywhere   
DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, yeah... we can all sing along, can't we?  
SUMMARY: Mulder and Skinner think about last night. Stuff happens, like schmoop and sex.  
WARNING: See above. Schmoop and sex. <g>  
NOTES: This story is for Jen!!! Thanks for the very special inspiration (Oklahoma and Vegas... heh heh)! You are wonderful!  
Dearest rac, thank you so much for your Formel-1-beta! You were right with every suggestion you made. *kiss*  
Ahem... Carolyn... I know that I still owe you the Pirate story... I can't believe I'm *still* writing on it... but I haven't forgotten! <hug>

* * *

******************  
THE DAY AFTER  
by Blue Mohairbear  
November, 2000  
******************

-SKINNER-

This is extremely annoying. 

I've been hard all day, although I came three times last night. Three times. Incredible. I feel young again. Young and horny. And simply great. Triumphant.

I've been thinking of him constantly today. I'm so distracted that Kim is giving me funny looks. The budget meeting was torture. I wasn't able to listen to anyone for more than a minute, then my mind began to fog up and wander again. Back to last night.

The first time I shot all over his stomach and chest when I was lying on top of him, his hot hard cock rubbing and gliding against mine. He was such a feast of hot silky skin, hard muscles, arousing scents, full moist lips and wonderful noises. That, combined with his deep passionate kisses and moans, drove me crazy - just a few thrusts and I thought I was going to die. 

It would have been embarrassing if he hadn't come right with me, making funny meowing sounds and biting into my shoulder. I still can feel the mark - I find myself touching it constantly. This, too, is annoying. I feel like a teenager in love. Out of control. 

The second time I sucked him off, and I came as he shot into my mouth. It had been too long since I've had a male lover. Feeling and tasting a cock in my mouth, driving a lover mad with the play of my tongue... and then the hot jets of his semen shooting down my throat... I simply came all over the sheets when I heard him screaming my name.

Kim just brought me fresh coffee and gave me one of her scrutinizing glances. I hope I'm not blushing. It's not like she can see my erection. That damn thing almost bursts my pants. It's extremely uncomfortable. Then again, it's wonderful. How long until I can leave here? And will he come with me again tonight?

-MULDER-

Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Yeah, I wish. 

I already jerked off in the toilet and it didn't help shit. I'm so horny I could just storm his office and have him fuck me again. Like he did this morning. I came so hard I bit a hole into his pillow. He laughed. He was pleased with himself, but in a cute way. "Nice to have you speechless for a change," he said. Ha ha, Walter.

Walter.

Ah, Walter.

I feel like a teenager in love. Horny and mindlessly floating on some pink cloud. It's extremely embarrassing, but I can't help it. Just thinking of him makes me hard again, and I came three times already last night. Three. Plus once ten minutes ago. I was so hot that two strokes were enough to set me off so hard I almost screamed. I had to bite into my arm to smother my own sounds.

Last night was... incredible. Wonderful. Hot. I can't believe my dream finally came true. I hope he'll ask me to come with him again tonight. 

My constant hard-on is not the only thing that makes me a bit uncomfortable. There's sitting, for example. Sitting is extremely... nice. Yeah. The slight pain in my ass and bowels makes me think of his cock gliding in and out of me... whoa. Down, boy. Down. 

I'm lucky that Scully isn't in today. I wouldn't want to deal with her looking at me in that Scully-like way of hers. Or her interrogating me. Scully can be a hard case - when she's really determined to find out something she can make you tell her, whether you want or not. And this isn't something I'd want her to know, as much as I love her. 

The first time I came so quick and hard, I thought I was thirteen again. Feeling Walter lying on top of me, all that hard-muscled power and restrained energy, his furry chest rubbing against my nipples, his hot breath in my ear, hearing him murmur my name - I'm afraid I bit into his shoulder. He didn't mind, although the bruise looked pretty colorful. 

I would have been embarrassed for coming so fast, but he was right with me. No words in the world are sufficient to describe the feeling of his hard-on rubbing over mine. When he grabbed into my hair with both fists and moaned, I exploded. I shot my stuff all over his belly and into the thick mat on his chest, but he seemed to love it. 

"Okay, Mulder, who is she?"

I blink stupidly at Tom Delaney, who's just entered my office and wants to pick me up for lunch. He's grinning, that sort of knowing grin. Ha, if you knew, Delaney. If you knew.

"Come on," he laughs. "Your whole body language screams "I got fucked stupid" so loud I could get envious. Just look at your lips... and that hickey on your neck. You should do your tie properly, Mulder. So, do I know her?"

I just shake my head, grin back at him and make the zipper movement over my lips. 

"It's not Scully?"

I just roll my eyes. 

"Okay, okay. And there I was, thinking that only UFOs and vampires could make you hard," he chuckles, giving my hickey another appreciative glance. I tell him I'm not hungry, wave him out of my office and return to my dreams. 

Yummy dreams of how it would feel and taste to have Walter's cock in my mouth. We did a lot of things last night and this morning, but somehow I didn't get to suck him. 

I'd like to do him, though. Last night, when he surprised me by swallowing my dick and doing heavenly things with his tongue, I could have reciprocated -unfortunately, the mere feeling of his hot wet tongue gliding over my hard-on shut my higher brain functions completely down. And afterwards it was too late. He'd already come all over the bed, which I found amazing. Imagine that. Walter Skinner came just from sucking me off. Believe me, that was a heady feeling. 

Hmmm... heady... why don't I just go up and give him some head? 

Yeah, I know... bad joke, Mulder. Bad. But... the idea is brilliant, isn't it?!

  
-SKINNER-

I need to concentrate. No use of thinking of what I can't have right now. Tonight, yes. I think he'll say yes when I ask him if he'll come home with me. I hope. I hope he doesn't regret it already. After all, the situation is complicated and --

"Yes, Kim?"

"It's Agent Mulder for you, sir."

My heart starts galloping, my throat is suddenly dry and my groin tightens. Why is he here? We don't have a pending case at the moment, so I didn't have a reason to call him up into my office, as much as I'd have liked to. 

Maybe I should simply have invented a reason, because he obviously has. He's carrying an old file, looking at me with uncertainty written all over his face -and I feel a delicious warmth spreading through me. He's missed me. He's faked a reason to come to see me. I feel stupidly happy, and that makes me realize that what I want from him is more than just hot sex. Much more. I'm afraid I'm very much in love with my wonderful, unruly Agent.

Said unruly Agent is still standing at the door which Kim has closed silently behind him. He's chewing his lower lip and looking everywhere but at me. Not at all the snotty brat he can be. 

I get up and go over to him. He stares at me like the proverbial deer in the headlight, as if he expected me to tell him that last night never happened. Oh, it did happen, Mulder. It did. And in a few moments I'll show you how real it was. 

His gaze travels down my body and he sees the bulge in my pants. Unconsciously, he licks his lips. 

I think I could come just from staring at his lips.

He relaxes as I lay my hand on his shoulder, and the contact is like electricity jolting through me, from head to toe. I open the door.

"No calls, no visitors, please, Kim."

My voice sounds rough and breathless to me and I wonder if Kim can hear it, too. But she only says "Yes, sir", politely and professionally as always.

At the very moment I close the door again, I feel Mulder's arms around me. I turn around directly into his kiss. 

God, I missed this. Missed him. I haven't kissed him for at least six hours and I find myself soaking up everything about him greedily, his kisses, his sighs, his scent, the feel of his silky hair in my hand. The soft hot skin on his back under my other hand. His need to feel and touch and kiss and generally reassure seems to be as urgent as mine. We devour each other, panting, groping, rubbing. 

Slowly, without stopping his kiss, he pushes me back, step for step, until my butt hits the conference table. And then he does it. 

He goes down on his knees before me and presses his face to my groin.

-MULDER-

I love this man.

I'm kneeling before him, and it feels like the best place I've ever been in my life. I think I'll just stay here for the rest of my life, kneeling at the feet of Walter Sergei Skinner, and worship him. Sounds corny? So sue me, I'm in love. 

And there's more to worship - there is, for example, this wonderful hard cock right before me. Still in the confines of dark grey wool, but not for long anymore, if I have a word to say. And the sound he makes when I press my mouth against that hard bulge in his pants... there are no words to describe this sound. It's wonderful and it turns me on beyond belief.

I can smell his arousal. I can smell the musk of his wet, swollen hard-on through the fabric. He must have been hard for quite a while already, and that's nice to know. I press my mouth over the tip of his cock and blow hot air through the wool. The result is an almost sobbing moan. He grabs my hair, holds tight and thrusts against my mouth. 

Okay, Walter, okay. That's what I want, too. Quickly I open his zipper and take his dick out. It's hard like steel and the head is purple and swollen and wet. I haven't much time to take a closer look at this fabulous dick, because my impatient lover frantically tries to push it into my mouth.

It's been a while for me since I've sucked cock, but there are things you don't unlearn, like swimming and biking. Giving blowjobs is one of them, too.

I open my mouth and with a deep sigh, he glides in. It costs him some self-restraint to let go of my hair, but he tries not to move and not to rush me. But it's good that wood can't be bruised, because the poor conference table would bear some pretty marks on its edges by now .

His cock is big and wide and I have to go slowly with it. I lick and suck, change from lips to tongue and back to lips, over the leaking head and along the hot shaft - ah, I could do this for hours. But first, the door is not locked and you never know if Kim won't barge in any moment with some emergency message. Second, Walter's breathing begins to sound harsh and quick now. He's close. 

And I'm hard. Again. 

"Fox...," he hisses. It's okay, lover, I'm here. I've got you. All of you. I suck his dick deeply into my mouth, relax my throat muscles and swallow. That does it. With a barely stifled moan he comes, trying not to thrust too deeply into my mouth. Greedily, I swallow all of his come, which isn't too much after last night and this morning, but I love every drop of it. 

I lick his georgous dick clean and, with a goodbye-kiss, tuck it back and close the zipper. Sitting back on my haunches, I look up into Walter's flushed face. He's taken his fogged-up glasses off and rubs his eyes, still breathing heavily. Then he smiles down at me, a beautiful, bright smile I could die for. God, I'm such a lucky bastard. He reaches for my hand.

"Come here, you," he says. He pulls me up into his arms, nibbles at my neck and rubs his broad palm over my hard-on. Ooooohhh. That feels so good. But I've come just half an hour ago; I think I can wait. 

"Tonight?" I ask breathlessly.

He kisses me wildly, searching for his own taste in my mouth.

"You bet," he says hoarsely, kneading my erection through my pants. "I want you in me tonight. Deep and hard."

-SKINNER-

That surprises the hell out of him. His fingers dig into my shoulders, he gasps, and then he comes right there, in his pants. I can feel his cock pulsing and jerking through the wool, feel the warm dampness spreading under my palm, and I want to kiss him senseless. Knowing that I can do this to him makes me feel like King of the World.

"Damn," he says after some minutes, still breathless. "Damn. I didn't think I could do it again so soon. You seem to have a rejuvenating effect on me, Walter."

"So soon?" I say. "Hey, you're the younger one. If I can come again after this morning, then you should be able to do it twice."

He blushes and looks like a kid that has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Then he grins at me. Ah, I get it. He's jerked off before he came here. Amazing. I'll have to remember to take all my vitamins regularly if I want to keep up with him. And I'll gladly do that. 

Then I imagine him jerking off and I love the image. I file it away for further use. I'm sure he will do it for me some time, and let me watch him. 

"I think I better go now," he says reluctantly. 

"Hmm," I say, just as reluctantly. I don't want to let him go, and he doesn't really want to leave. Here we are, grinning and mooning over each other like teenagers. We keep kissing and stroking for a few moments, then he winds himself out of my arms with a sigh and looks down at himself.

"Shit," he says, grimacing. Shit, indeed. The wet spot be seen quite clearly. He takes his jacket off and puts it over his arm, covering his groin area fairly well. Let's hope people are too busy to watch him too closely.

"I have another pair in the car," he grins. "Overnight bag. I'll just change." 

He leaves me with a hot kiss that promises wonderful things for tonight. And the times to come.

I'm a lucky bastard.

  
-KIM COOK-

Well, it was about time.

Agent Mulder just came out of AD Skinner's office with a stupid grin, swollen lips, endearingly red ears and sparkling eyes. Not to mention the damp spot at his groin. His attempts to cover it with his jacket were so clumsy that I couldn't help noticing it. 

This surely explains why the boss has been so absentminded all day. Staring into space and doing something I've never seen him doing before, chewing on his pen. His almost guilty looks whenever I came in. He even signed a document that didn't need a signature at all. 

And it explains also why his voice sounded so breathless when he told me to withhold any calls and not to allow any visitors as long as Agent Mulder was with him. It's really cute, seeing the big, stern AD in love. I've always known that he's a big old teddybear inside, but then I've been working for him for years. Not many people see the things I see, like his kind heart. 

I sensed that something was different when Mulder came into my office today. Not in his usual "Hey, Kim, is he in?" - flying-past-me-way. Not today. Today he seemed... kind of shy. Insecure. But there was something special about him. He was glowing with an inner light. They must have had a really lovely weekend. Good for them.

And good for me, too. Happy boss, happy secretary, isn't it?

***The End***

*********************************************************  
     In the end there can be only one.  
     May it be Walter Skinner, the Assistant Director.  
     Find my Skinner-slash at: http://www.squidge.org/3wstop


End file.
